There's Never Been Anyone Else
by Violetrose93
Summary: <html><head></head>May and Drew get drunk at a party, and one thing leads to another. The next morning, Drew tries to deal with his conflicting emotions while May wonders if she's just another regret, or something more. Contestshipping oneshot.</html>


**Yeah, so this story's a little more adult than my other ones, but I hope you guys like it. Thanks, and remember to review! **

May giggled, winding her arms tightly around Drew's neck. He kissed her deeply, pressing her up against the hallway wall. May shivered as she felt his hands slide up and down her sides, and she pushed herself against him. Drew groaned, his hands coming to a rest on her waist

Behind them in the poke center, the party was still in full swing, but they couldn't have cared less. They were both drunk from the punch, and their inhibitions were at an all-time low.

"May, I—" Drew gasped, but May cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm done talking," she whispered, trailing her fingers along his chest. She kissed his neck before finding his mouth again, her tongue lightly probing his lips. Drew made some sort of guttural sound deep in his throat before allowing her entrance.

Up until this moment, May hadn't realized his much she needed Drew, how much she craved the feel of his body against hers. He pulled away and began kissing her neck, moving all the way up to her ear. May moaned, arching slightly. Her response surprised them both, and Drew jerked back, uncertainly spreading over his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have . . ." Drew said, and May felt him start to retreat back into his old self. Unwilling to let that happen, she kissed him, pulling his body back against hers. Drew stiffened and pulled away again.

"You're drunk," he said. "I'm drunk. I don't want to—"

May rolled her eyes. "You're not taking advantage of me, Drew. I _want_ this."

For a second, he just looked at her, conflict raging behind his eyes. Then, he seemed to give in.

"I love you," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you, too," May breathed, and his lips met hers, gently at first, but then rougher. May turned away, prompting an unhappy moan from Drew. May fumbled with the lock on a nearby door, cursing quietly under her breath. Finally, it clicked open, and they both stumbled into the darkened room.

They fell back onto the bed, Drew bracing himself slightly so he didn't crush her. His tongue dragged along her lips, begging for admittance. May pressed her lips together tightly and smiled wickedly at Drew. He growled lowly and started kissing her neck again, this time trailing lower, down to the neckline of her shirt.

May moaned and arched her back, suddenly desperate to feel his weight against her. She nudged his arms slightly until he lowered himself, and May dragged his face back up to hers. She started fumbling with his belt, but Drew placed on hand on hers, stopping her gently.

"Are you sure you want this?" Drew breathed.

"Yes."

For a long moment, neither of them moved, and then Drew removed his hand and kissed her, letting her finish what she'd started. As she reclined against the pillows, May felt all her old insecurities drain away, replaced with nothing but the feeling of complete and utter perfection.

The next morning, Drew woke up first. He was slightly confused for a moment, before the memories from last night came rushing back to him. He looked to his left, and, sure enough, May was curled up beside him, smiling as she slept.

Drew wanted to kick himself. He'd been drunk, sure, but he should have known better. He'd even stopped her, stopped himself, but alcohol and reason didn't mix well. He groaned into his pillow. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Beside him, May woke up, smiling sleepily at him.

"Good morning," she said, blushing.

Drew fought the impulse to laugh. He felt helpless, but that smile was more intoxicating than alcohol could ever be. If only he didn't feel like he'd taken advantage of her. His eyes must have betrayed some of his anguish, however, because uncertainty flashed across May's face. He watched her blue eyes fill with apprehension.

"You regret it," she whispered.

"No, no," Drew said soothingly, pulling her into an embrace. He held her tightly, trying to put his jumbled thoughts into order.

"But you looked so . . ." May trailed off, absentmindedly tracing circles on Drew's shoulder. Even that small contact set Drew off, and he had to resist the urge to start kissing her again.

"I had imagined this happening a little differently," Drew admitted. "When we both weren't so plastered."

"Oh, so you thought about this before," May said, raising an eyebrow. Drew blushed and looked away, refusing to answer.

May rolled her eyes. "Maybe that punch was a good thing. It certainly loosened you up," she teased. Drew laughed quietly, marveling at how smooth her skin felt against his. May seemed to catch onto his train of thought, because she kissed him lightly, resting her forehead against his.

Someone banged on the door, startling them both.

"May! Are you in there?" Harley called frantically. May groaned and buried her face in Drew's shoulder.

"I so don't want to deal with him right now," she muttered. Drew sighed resignedly.

"We should probably get dressed," he said.

"Or you could just answer the door like that," May suggested mischievously.

"Oh, because that's a good idea," Drew said sarcastically.

May stuck her tongue out at him before turning around and starting to get dressed.

Harley pounded on the door again.

"May? This is serious!" Harley yelled. "If you don't open up, I'm going to break down the door."

"Harley," Solidad chided. "Relax."

"I'm coming," May grumbled, wincing slightly when Harley shrieked at the sound of her voice. Drew pulled his shirt on and came to stand next to her.

"I kind of want to see his face," Drew confessed. May giggled and kissed him.

"Alright, Harley, what do you want?" May asked, opening the door.

"Oh, May! I'm so glad you're—" Harley stopped midsentence, shock rendering him speechless. He stared bug-eyed at Drew, unable to process what he was seeing. Solidad looked mildly surprised, but then she grinned.

"Well, well," she clucked, her blue eyes dancing. Harley made a sort of choking noise, but still seemed incapable of speech.

Drew slipped an arm around May's shoulders. "What's going on?" he inquired innocently.

Solidad laughed. "Harley was freaking out because you weren't in your room. He thought something had happened to both of you. Obviously, he was right," Solidad said, raising an eyebrow.

May and Drew both blushed.

"That's not it!" Harley spluttered. "Everyone and their brother is getting action around here but me." Solidad opened her mouth to object, but Harley rounded on her. "And don't think I didn't see you and that red haired idiot with a Dragonite disappearing into his room last night."

It was Solidad's turn to blush, and May and Drew laughed.

"Excuse me," Solidad snapped. "Your failed dating life isn't my fault."

May and Drew slipped away, the sound of Harley and Solidad's bickering fading as they walked down the hall. In the lobby, they stopped to say hi to a very hung over Nurse Joy, who kept wincing at sudden noises.

They walked around for a little bit before Drew stopped in front of a fountain near the center of town, staring at the mosaic that gleamed on the bottom of the pool. May leaned against him and closed her eyes, listening to the gentle rush of the water.

"May," Drew said, his voice sounding strained.

"Yeah?" May asked fearfully. Deep down, she was still afraid that Drew was going to say that it had all been a mistake, and that he didn't want to see her again.

"I don't want to be one of those guys."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night? That wasn't me, okay?" Drew wasn't looking at her, just staring blindly into the water.

"Oh."

Drew took a deep breath.

_Here it comes_, May thought, bracing herself.

"I don't want to be like that with just anyone. I want to be with _you_."

Drew turned to her, his green eyes desperate. May stared at him in shock.

"May?"

May felt her eyes begin to tear up, and she flung her arms around Drew's neck, clinging to him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered. "I've always loved you. There's never been anyone else but you."

Drew picked her up and spun her around, laughing. He set May down gently and kissed her, grinning slightly when she curled her fingers into his hair. He sighed suddenly, causing May to pull away.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Harley and Solidad are probably still outside your room arguing."

May grinned mischievously at him. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go to your room then." 


End file.
